My First and true love
by imnotperfectbutikeeptrying
Summary: Bella Black was in love with Sam Uley until he cheated on her with her cousin Leah.Bella leaves 2 years later she gets a call telling her that her best friend is getting married.Bella decides that its time to return to La push.Then Sam Imprints on her
1. The Call

OK here's my first chapter so bear with I REUPODED THESE CAUSE WANTED TO FIX THEM

I gripped the phone in my hands,it has been years since I heard a voice that I once heard every day of my life. My head filled with memories of my childhood in la push,the place I grew up and it was also the place I ran from.

''Bella are you there''

His voice brought me back from my thoughts.

''Jared?''I asked softly

''Yeah its me I haven't talked to you in forever,how have you been?''

''Im fine how are you?''While saying this I was wondering why Jared would be calling me.I haven't talked to any of my friends from La push since the day I left.  
Back then I hated the looks of pity the people there gave me.

''Im great well more then great, me and Kim are getting married!''He said excitedly.I could tell that he couldn't wait for his wedding day.I always knew in the back of my mind that Jared and Kim would always be together,ever since we were teens you could always find Kim at Jared's hip. They could not be separated by anything.

''Oh God congratulates Jared,im so happy for you guys''

''thanks but that's not why I called you I was wondering if you could come to the wedding and be Kim's Maid of Honor''UMMM what I haven't talked to Kim in 2 years and she still wanted to keep the promise we made. me and Kim were best friends growing up and when we turned 13 we promised each other we would be each others maid of honor at our weddings.

''ummm..Hold on why isn't Kim asking me this?''I asked curiously

''Well you see when me and Kim first got engaged I heard her telling Emily that she wished you could be her maid of honor for the wedding but when I asked her why she didn't just call and ask you she said that she didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you by asking you to come back''i chucked quietly to myself.  
Because it sounded so Kim,she was always thinking about other peoples feelings.

''you can count me in so when is it?''

''really you going to come?''His voice was so surpised you would have thought I told him I had two heads.

''Yeah I promised Kim I would when we were young''

''that's great!Thank you so much Bella your the best''

''Yeah yeah so when is the wedding?''

'its in 2 months but be here for the rehearsal dinner and surprise Kim then'

''Wait Kim doesn't know you called me? That's great! Hold on what am I going to wear?''

''Well only Emily knows I called you and she's making the dresses for the wedding so just give me your sizes and ill pass them over to her to make''

''OK that's great but you have to promise me something''

''um OK what is it'' he asked concerned

''No one else knows but you,me and Emily OK?''

''Yeah thats perfect it will be a surprise to everyone!''

''ooh yeah it will''  
After I gave Jared my size for the dress and he gave me the address they were having the dinner at,we hung up.I felt both scared and excited about going back to La push but I knew one thing for sure that when I go there everyone will see that im not the fragile little girl who was betrayed by her first love.


	2. The taxi ride and memories from the past

So thank you all so much for the reviews i really doubted anyone would like my first story for like a year so THANK YOU SO MUCH.I really love this story so far so i will try my best to make it one my readers will you yeah before i forget i don't own twilight!

Chapter 2:The taxi ride and memoirs from the past

I was all packed and ready to go, Mary was still trying to convince me that i didn't have to go if i was not ready. But i knew that if i didn't go back now, i would never have the guts to. Uncle John was the only one who gave me confidence to go back and show them I've changed.I decided that asshole Sam uley is going to see what he's missing. When we were dating and even when we broke up he was still was jealous when guys were around me.

Flashback:2 years ago La push

I was so excited to see My Sam again,i was walking to his house from school cause Leah was sick and couldn't drive me.I finally got there after the long walk.I knocked on the wooden door and there was no answer.I took the key Sam gave me out of my pocket and slid it in the key hole.I closed the door and called Sam's name. He 's probably sleeping i thought to myself,ever since Sam graduated from La push high school he would either work random jobs around la push or just sleep in.I walked up the stairs that lead to Sam's bed room and opened the door. What i saw changed my life forever. My boyfriend and my cousin Leah were naked in his bed sleeping.I stopped breathing.I lost my grip on my heavy book bag and it hit the floor with a loud bang. The boy that i have always trusted with my life,woke with a start. When Sam saw it was me he smiled sleepily at me.

''Hey baby come to bed'' His voice sounded tired and at that moment i realized he was hungover.

''What?''I said sharply with tears falling down my face.

''Honey whats wrong,why are you crying?''What the hell is wrong with him,hes in bed with my cousin and acting as if he really didn't know why i was crying.

''Whats wrong Sam,you just ruined everything!''

''What are you talking about Bella?''Sam asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

I couldn't talk anymore so i just pointed to Leah who was on the on the other side of the bed. Sam turned and when he saw Leah he let out a loud gasp.I couldn't stand it anymore i turned and bolted down the stairs ,sam grabbed my arm before i got down the stairs.

''Bella wait i can explain'' and with one look in his eyes i almost gave in. That was until Leah came in with the bed sheet wrapped around her body.

''I'm so sorry Bella'' She said but when i looked in her eyes i could tell she was lying.

''How could you do this Leah you're my family,i trusted you!''I screamed at her praying this was only a nightmare i would soon wake up from.

''Bella baby please clam down,lets talk about this''

''Don't you dare call me baby after sleeping with my cousin Sam!''

''Bell-''

''No Sam how could do this I've been in love with you since i was 13!,you were my first in every way possible! does that mean nothing to you!'' Sam just stood there speechless looking at me with tears in his eyes. Looking into his eyes everything became clear to me. Sam didn't love me and it made total sense.I mean how could anymore love me,its not like I'm anything special.''you don't love me'' were my last words to him before i ran out of his house. Sam didn't follow me or try to stop me and that hurt worse then anything.

END OF FLASHBACK.

After saying goodbye to aunt Mary and uncle John i boarded my plane.I was anxious about today so, i didn't get much sleep last night so when i got setted i fell asleep thinking of seeing my family. Too soon into dreams i woke up with the shock of someone shacking me.I looked up to see a blond air antedate.

''Hi we have just landed in port angles.''She said kindly to me.

''Thanks'' i got off the plane and began to look for the taxi driver Jared said he would send.I saw a middle aged man holding up a sign that said _bells_ on it in Jared's sloppy hand writing .Laughing to myself quietly i made my way over to him.

''Are you Bell's'' he asked me when i got close enough to him.

''yep that's me but you can call me Bella''

''Alright Bella lets get on the rode''he said while taking my bags from my hands.

Once we got to the taxi,i asked him if we could stop some where so i could change into my dress for dinner. For that he replied that it would be fine. We passed a target and i said it would be an OK place for me change. We pulled into targets parking lot,i jumped out and walked straight into the bathroom.I changed into my cute yellow sun dress,i put on a little make up.I took out my pony tail and let my hair fall to my back with my natural curls. Looking over myself over once or twice i decided i looked perfect.I walked back to the taxi while receiving some looks from a group of guys walking past.I gave the taxi driver the address where they were having then it hit me like a ton of bricks. In a couple of minutes I'm going to be walking into a room full of people who don't know I'm coming. At that moment we arrived.

Let the games begin.

Please Review!


	3. Surprise!

Ok this the moment all of you have been waiting for.......THE REUION!!!!!! Again thank you all for the great reviews!You guys really inspire me to continue writing.I don't own twilight.

-Jamie Michelle

Chapter 3:The reunion.

After tipping the taxi driver and getting my bags i began to walk threw the doors.I walked up to the receptionist and asked her where the dinner for Kim and Jared was,she told me where it was and asked me if i would like for her to hold my bags while i went to the dinner.I thanked her and handed my bags over to her.I walked to the doors she told me the dinner was being held.I took one deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was listing to a story my father was saying ,so no one noticed i had walked in. My fathers voice brought back childhood memoirs.

A few minutes passed by and i remained silent.I began to look around , i saw Kim sitting in Jared's lap,she didn't look any different ,except her hair which was longer. Jared was also smiling but all he was looking at was Kim. When my father finished the story ,i decided it was time to show myself.I coughed loudly and everyone's attain was on me.

''I'm not to late am i'' i said with my head held high.

''um who are you?'' Paul said from his seat. They didn't recognise me??....this is prefect!

''Take a guess''I challenged Paul.

''Jared's ex?''

''Ok that's plan stupid Jared has only ever liked Kim so how could i have dated him''

''Darn well , are you my ex?''he said hopefully with a glint in his eye. Thats when i figured it out,Paul is hitting on me,this is freaking great!

''Would you like me to be''I asked Paul.

''Hell yeah''Paul replied with a smirk on face.

''so has anyone figured out who i am yet?''

''Kim's cousin?''Embry asked

''nope''

''Jared's cousin?''Quil asked

''I'll give you a hint i have a tattoo on my wrist''It was true it was a yin and yang ,black and white.I got it on my 16th birthday. Me and Sam got the same but his is above his chest.

''Dude that's hot''i heard Paul whisper to embry who, was sitting next to him. Everyone was still guessing ,when i heard a deep voice.

''You're back''I looked towards where the voice came from and met the eyes of my first love. Sam's eyes ,that were full of love locked with me and i felt a pull to him. Scared of what the pull meant i looked away from his eyes,but he kept looking at me like a blind man seeing light for the first time. It gave me a warm feeling that his eyes were only on me.I began to see how much Sam had changed,his hair was shorter and his eyes looked more older ,as if he had gone threw something. It hurt my chest to think of Sam in pain. Speaking of chests HOLY CROW what have these boys been eating all i could think of when i looked at them was _muscles_.

''Bella is it really you?''Sam asked in a worried voice.

'Yep' Gasps went all around the room.

Sam let out a breath he had been holding and continued starring at me,everyone was staring at me. Thank god for Kim who broke by the silence by letting out a girlish scream, and jumping on me. We both fell on the ground laughing while still hugging.

'Bella you're here!oh my god how did you know i wanted you here!''Kim asked me excitedly ,while we were still lying on the floor.

''Jared called me and told me about the wedding and you know i had to keep that promise we made no matter what''With that Kim jumped off me and ran into Jared's arms.

''Jared! i love you so much thank you''She screamed in his ear.

''No prob babe i want you to have your dream wedding''he replied

''Now i do!!''she said happily and continued hugging him when i remembered I'm still lying in the floor!

''Well Kim thanks for leaving a girl hanging''I said getting up when, a tanned hand shoot out and helped me off the floor.I shock ran through my body,i looked up into Sam's eyes. As if his hand had burned me i dropped it. Two warm arms picked me up from behind and swing me around in the air.I turned and saw it was my brother Jake.

''God where have you been chi-ca i missed you so much''Jake said this while squeeze me tight.

''I missed you too Jake,so much''Jake put me down and i turned and saw my father looking at me in awe.

''Daddy''i said and ran into his arms.

''Oh this is a great surprise I've missed you''He took a step back and looked at my face.''You look just like your mother''he said with tears and then he whispered ''your still my little angel''

''Its OK dad I'm here''My words brought a smile to his face.

''Billy don't hog my niece''My aunt said next to my uncle Henry.I walked over to them and gave them both a hug then i walked over to my little cousin Seth.

''Darn Seth what have they been feeding you,steroids?''

''Jealous of my guns are you Bella?''He replied and flashed me a pose.

''Hey Bella does your offer still stand?''Paul asked after we all sat down.

''What?''

''You still wanna be my ex?''Paul god i love him for doing this. He'll be the perfect one for me to make Sam jealous with. So i dicided to play along with him.

''who said anything about me being an ex?''

''Well then since you're not my ex ,you wanna be my date for the wedding?''After Paul said this a growl ripped through the room. All heads turned toward Sam who made the noise.

''Shes not going anywhere with you Paul''Sam said though clenched teeth.

OHHH cliff hanger whats bella ganna do?Maybe a fight between Paul and Sam?Please review!


	4. I'll make everything better

HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!![i know I'm a little late for that]  
Ok,so i'll try to post chapters whenever i can during the week and again thanks for the great reviews!!Also I'm planning on doing a Sam's POV so you guys can see whats been going on with weekend i will be fixing the chapters so bear wit me.

Chapter 4:I'll make everything better for us.

Everyone was staring mouths open at Sam,who was still glaring at Paul. In my mind i was praying Paul would just let it go and not start a fight.I would not let a fight rein Kim and Jared's dinner,but of course Paul had different ideas.

''What?''Paul asked in disbelief

''I said,she's not going anywhere with you''Sam said slowly as if he were speaking to a two year old.

''Sam i don't think that's any of your business''Paul replied in a mocking tone.

''That's were your wrong cause Bella's business is mine too''Um do these boy realize I'm in the room???Cause i don't remember hiring Sam to be my bodyguard. Even though i hated to aimet it still made my stomach get butterflies to see that Sam still has feeling for me after 2 years.

''You know that's really funny cause Bella left la push because of you and are still acting like she belongs to you''Paul said with a smirk on his face. After he said this Sam jumped out of his seat and was marching over to Paul,who had jumped up to.I jumped out and grabbed Sam's arm,trying to ignore the shock that ran though my body. Sam didn't stop marching over to Paul, so i ran ahead of him and pushed into his chest to get him from starting a fight.I knew what i had to do and i was afraid to talk to Sam. But i was determined not to let this rein Kim and Jared's dinner. Sam stopped and seemed to clam down from my touch but was still glaring at Paul above my head.

''Sam,stop it''i augured

''Bella,stay out of it,this is between me and Paul''Sam said still not looking at tried to more around me to get to Paul but i wasn't gonna let him.

''Please Sam''i asked in a pleading voice. Sam finally looked down at me into my eyes. He brought his hand hand up to my cheek and held it there for a moment,just looking into my eyes.

''Ok''he said and i breathed a breath of relief.''But only if you come and talk to me outside''I froze.

''Sam''Jake said in a threatening tone.

''I just want to talk to her i wont hurt her''

''I've heard that before''Jake replied in a stern voice.I hated that everyone was still treating me like the child who cant make decision's for her self.

''Jake,its fine I'll just be a minute''without waiting for a reply,i pulled Sam's arm to the door. When we got outside i dropped my grip on Sam's arm. But as soon as my hand left his skin,Sam grabbed me into a tight hug.

''Oh god Bella I've missed you so much''He whispered in my ear. Every part of my body was screaming at me to hug Sam back and forgive him. But in my mind i knew i wasn't ready to forgive Sam for what he did to me.I pushed Sam off of me.

''Don't Sam''i said wishing i could just walk back inside and avoid Sam for the rest of my life. But as much as i hated to admit it i was still in love with Sam,even after all the things he's put me though.I took a deep breath and turned to him.''What do you want to talk about Sam''

''I still cant believe your back''He said looking at me like i was about to disappear.

''Yeah well i made i promise to Kim and i had to keep it''

''Oh...so Kim and Jared's wedding is the only reason you came back''he asked with a glimmer of hope and disappointment in his eyes.

''Yep''i flinched when i saw the look on Sam's face. He looked as if i stabbed him in his heart.I couldn't stand it anymore i had to get the answers I've been dieing to know ever since i got here.

''Why are you doing all this Sam,i mean you get all possessive when Paul asked me out,i mean its not like we are together. You cant just Stamp a _she's mine _sign on my forehead after we've been over for two years! Why are you acting like I belong to you''i said with angry tears falling down my face.

''Because you and i both know we belong together,ever since we were kids were always knew we would be together''he said in a strong voice.

''Really Sam,is that what you think?Then why aren't we together then huh?''i challenged.

''Bella''he said walking up to me inches away from my face.''Who said we ever ended''and grabbed my face and kissed me like our lives depended on it. Though my mind was screaming at me not to,i kissed him back with every thing i had. Too soon his lips pulled away from me and slipped into a smirk.''You see Bella,No matter what happens or where we are,we will always be together''He said in a confident leaned in to kiss me a thought occurred to me.I brought my hand back and before he could even blink i slapped him in the face. Sam stood there looking shocked.

''That were your wrong,Sam cause you were in a bed with Leah so that ended a chance of us ever being together''i said breaking my own heart in the process.I turned away from a heartbroken looking Sam but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. His beautiful eyes burned into me.

''Don't worry Bella,I'll make everything better''he promised me.I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my eyes,so i turned and ran into the building.

Please Review!Next up more juicy Sam + Bella


	5. Not gonna let you go without a fight

Ok thanks for the great reviews!So here's the moment we've all bin waiting for!SAM'S it was really hard for me to write this,so tell me the truth if you like it or not!

Chapter 5:Not gonna let you go without a fight.

[The rehearsal dinner]Sam's POV

Everyone was excited about Kim and Jared's wedding.I was too except i was jealous of them too,because me and Bella started dating before Kim and Jared. So in my mind i figured it should be Me and Bella getting married and starting our life.

FLASHBACK:6 years ago La push bonfire.

Everyone was surrounding the fire.I looked over at Bella,she was smiling listening to her father's story,her brother Jake was sitting next to her glaring at me.I knew the reason why and it made my palms sweat,today i went over to the Blacks' house and thankfully Bella wasn't there. When i got there i asked Billy if i could ask Bella to be my girlfriend,He said yes. But when Bella's overprotective brother found out what i was planning to ask his little sister lets just say he was not the least happy at the thought of his sister dating me.I understood though,everyone in la push was protective over Bella,how could you not be?Bella was kind to everyone around her,even if someone wasn't kind to her,she tried to help anyone she could.I wiped my hands on my jeans when Billy's story was over.I stood up and walked over to Bella,ignoring the glare i got from Jake.

''Bella can i talk to you''I asked she looked up and when she saw it was me,she smiled.

''Sure Sam''I took her hand and helped her off the log she was sitting on.I held on to her hand and walked her to the shore. When there my nerves took over,i dropped her hand and began pacing.

''Bella..you see...i..wanted..to...ask..if..''i began but was to nervous to continue.

''What did you want me Sam?''Bella asked hair flowing in the wind.I took a beep breath.

''Will you be my girlfriend?''I rushed

''Yea Sam i will''Bell repaired with a smile.

END OF FLASHBACK.

From that day on i began to fall in love with Bella Black.I knew in my heart that this would be me and Bella's rehearsal,if not for my stupidest decision in my life. Which was letting Bella go without a fight. When i realized Bella wasn't coming back,i was so angry at myself that,i phased for the first time.I was so confused and scared,but when i finally phased back,i went to the elders,they told me about the legends and what i had become and why.I was Alpha and was to protect humans from my one enemy,vampires. Jared phased next,he was OK with the whole wolf thing but not with the part that said he wasn't allowed to see Kim. One night he left my house and come back a hour later telling me he had imprinted on her. More boys phased and imprinted.I was now Alpha of 7 teenagers. Including Leah,which surprised us all. She was convinced that her being a wolf meant we were meant to be together.I knew she was wrong cause fate wouldn't have paired me with such a bitch.I hated Leah with all my heart. Not just because what we did to Bella,but because i could see in her mind that she didn't regret or even care that Bella left La push. But today was not about me,Bella or Leah. Today was about Kim and Jared,so i had to put a smile on my face and be there for them.  
At the moment we were all listening to a story billy just finished. Someone cleared there throat loudly and everyone turned toward the sound. There was the girl that has been in every dream I've had since she left this town and my heart. All eyes are on her but no one recognized her but me.I was too stunned to speak.

''I'm not to late am i'' She asked with her head held high and not looking in any one's eyes.

''um who are you?''Paul asked.

''Take a guess''she challenged.

''Jared's ex?''Like hell Bella's Jared's ex,shes only been with me.

''OK that's plan stupid Jared has only ever liked Kim so how could i have dated him''Bella said. That's my girl i thought to myself.

''Darn well , are you my ex?''Paul said hopefully with a glint in his eyes. He better watch his tongue before i smack it out of his mouth. Jackass better not hit on Bella or there will be problems in the pack.

''Would you like me to be''Bella asked Paul.I felt my heart couldn't like him,i thought. Could she?

''Hell yeah''Paul replied with a smirk on his face. It took all i had in me not to attack him. Two names were the only reason i didn't,those were Kim and Jared.I knew Jared would never forgive me for ruining his dinner.

''so has anyone figured out who i am yet?''Bella asked

''Kim's cousin?''Embry asked

''nope''

''Jared's cousin?''Quil asked

''I'll give you a hint i have a tattoo on my wrist''Bella said and i blew a breath of relief,glad she didn't have it removed. On Bella's 16 birthday i took Bella and me to go get matching tattoos. She only agreed because back then she still love me.

''Dude that's hot''i heard Paul whisper to embry who, was sitting next to him. Everyone was still guessing when i finally found my voice.

''You're back''She looked towards me and locked eyes with me.I looked into her eyes and my whole world stopped,i just imprinted on her.I felt a pull to her like nothing else mattered in the world but her. In my mind i was doing a happy dance silently thanking fate for pairing me with Bella.I couldn't stop looking at her. She looked away from my eyes and her eyes were looking me over. Bella looked very different,her hair was longer and she looked more confident then she ever had.

''Bella is it really you?''i asked in a worried voice.

'Yep' she replied and gasps went all around the room.I let out a breath i had been holding and continued starring at her. Everyone was staring her,kim was the one who broke the silence by letting out a girlish scream, and jumping on Bella.I flinched when they both fell on the ground laughing while still hugging.

'Bella you're here!oh my god how did you know i wanted you here!''Kim asked her excitedly ,while they were still lying on the floor.

''Jared called me and told me about the wedding and you know i had to keep that promise we made no matter what''With that Kim jumped off Bella and ran into Jared's arms.

''Jared! i love you so much thank you''She screamed in his ear.

''No prob babe i want you to have your dream wedding''he replied

''Now i do!!''she said happily and continued hugging him.I was still staring at Bella who was still on the floor.

''Well Kim thanks for leaving a girl hanging''Bella said getting up when,i shot my hand out and helped her off the floor.I shock ran through my body,i looked down into Bella's eyes. As if my hand had burned her,she dropped it.I tired to hide my pain from her. Two arms picked her up from behind and swing her around in the air.I almost growled until i saw it was her brother Jake.

''God where have you been chi-ca i missed you so much''Jake said this while squeezing her tight.

''I missed you too Jake,so much''Bella Jake put her down and she turned and saw her father who was looking at her in awe.

''Daddy''She said and ran into his arms.

''Oh this is a great surprise I've missed you''He took a step back and looked at her face.''You look just like your mother''he said with tears and then he whispered ''your still my little angel''

''Its OK dad I'm here''her words brought a smile to his face.

''Billy don't hog my niece''Her aunt said next to her uncle. Bella walked over to them and gave them both a hug. Then she walked over to her little cousin Seth.

''Darn Seth what have they been feeding you steroids?''she said laughing.

''Jealous of my guns are you Bella?''He replied and flashed her a pose.

''Hey Bella does your offer still stand?''Paul asked after we all sat down.

''What?''she asked confused

''You still wanna be my ex?''Anger flooded though me. Paul better shut his mouth before i end up killing him.

''who said anything about me being an ex?''i felt my heart take another creak.

''Well then since you're not my ex ,you wanna be my date for the wedding?''After Paul said this, i couldn't suppress my growl. It ripped through the room and all heads turned towards me.

''Shes not going anywhere with you Paul''i said though clenched teeth,unable to control my anger. How dare he even ask MY IMPRINT that.I should have ripped off his hand for even suggesting that,Bella was my imprint,my soul mate. Even though Paul didn't know about the imprint yet,he knew how i felt about Bella threw my memories that he saw while we were in wolf form.

Silence filled the was open mouthed staring at me.I was staring at Paul preparing to rip his head off in a matter of moments.

''What?''Paul asked in disbelief

''I said,she's not going anywhere with you''i said slowly as if i were speaking to a two year old.

''Sam i don't think that's any of your business''Paul replied in a mocking tone.

''That's were your wrong cause Bella's business is mine too''

''You know that's really funny cause Bella left la push because you and you are still acting like she belongs to you''Paul soon as these words left his mouth i jumped out of my seat and was marching over to Paul,who had jumped up. Bella jumped out and grabbed my arm,a shock that ran though my body. But i didn't stop marching over to him,Bella ran ahead of me and pushed into my chest to get me from starting a fight. Afraid i would phase and hurt bella i stopped and calmed down from Bella's touch. But was still glaring at Paul above her head.

''Sam,stop it''She augured

''Bella,stay out of it,this is between me and Paul''i said still not looking at Bella.

''Please Sam''She asked in a pleading voice.I finally looked down at her.I brought my hand up to her cheek and held it ,just looking into her eyes.

''OK''i said and Bella breathed a breath of relief.''But only if you come and talk to me outside''She froze.

''Sam''Jake said in a threatening tone.

''I just want to talk to her i wont hurt her''i replied

''I've heard that before''Jake replied in a stern voice.

''Jake,its fine I'll just be a minute''without waiting for a reply,Bella pulled my arm to the door. When we got outside she dropped her grip on me. But as soon as her hand left my skin,i grabbed her into a tight hug.

''Oh god Bella I've missed you so much''i said wanting her to hug me back. But pushed me off of her.

''Don't Sam''she took a deep breath and turned to me.''What do you want to talk about Sam''

''I still cant believe your back''i said looking at her hoping this wasn't a dream.

''Yeah well i made i promise to Kim and i had to keep it''she replied and my heart broke. She didn't come back for me,only for the wedding.

''Oh...so Kim and Jared's wedding is the only reason you came back''i couldn't help but ask.

''Yep''Bella flinched when she saw the look on my face.I wouldn't blame her,if my face showed how i felt i probably looked horriable.

''Why are you doing all this Sam,i mean you get all possessive when Paul asked me out,i mean its not like we are together. You cant just Stamp a she's mine sign on my forehead after we've been over for two years. Why are you acting like I belong to you''Bella said with tears falling down her face. It hurt my cheast to know i was the one who put those tears on her cheek.

''Because you and i both know we belong together,ever since we were kids were always knew we would be together''i said in a strong voice.

''Really Sam,is that what you think?Then why aren't we together then huh?''she challenged.

''Bella''i said walking up to her inches away from her face.''Who said we ever ended''i saidand grabbed her face and kissed her like our lives depended on it. In my mind i was praying she would kiss me back. When she did i wanted to scearm for joy. Too soon i pulled my lips away from her and it slipped into a smirk.''You see Bella,No matter what happens or where we are,we will always be together''i said in a confident tone and leaned in to kiss her. But before i could blink Bella, brought her hand back and slapped me.I stood there shocked.

''That were your wrong,Sam cause you were in a bed with Leah so that ended a chance of us ever being together''she said breaking my heart in the process. Bella turned away from me but i grabbed her hand and stopped her.

''Don't worry Bella,I'll make everything better''i said. Bella couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face,so she turned and ran into the building. Thats when i decided somthing,i not ganna give bella up without a fight.

Please Review!


	6. Free

Hey guys,I'm so sorry i haven't been writing alot lately. Alot of things have been on in my life so i haven't got to put any chapters. But i'll try very hard to put one chapter on if i can. Again thanks so much for the great reviews!OK so here's chapter 6!

Chapter 6:A party I'll never forget.

As i looked in the mirror of the restroom i was crying in, i became angry at myself for letting this happen. I had promised myself i would not let this happen. After i cleaned myself up i heard the roar of an engine i knew all to well.

FLASHBACK:Right after Bella ran out of Sam's house.

This cant be happening were the only thought going threw my mind as i ran thought the La push woods towards my house. The trees blurred past me as tears ran freely down my face.I began to hear loud voices that belonged to my family and friends as i become closer to my house.I began to run as fast as i could towards them when my house came into view. Then i saw my father,anut Sue and Uncle Henry. As soon i saw my brother and his friends i scearmed Jake's name. Everyone turned towards my voice, when Jake saw my face he broke into a run towards

''Bells whats wrong''Jake asked me,holding me tight as i sobbed into his chest. Everyone had gathered around us,waiting for my answer.

''Sam.......Leah...........slept....together''i tired to tell him threw my sobbing. I felt his grip on me tighten. Gasps went around,as i hid my face,ashamed. My crying was the only sound.

''Bella are you sure, Sam wouldn't do that to you and neither would Leah they love you.''My aunt Sue said trying to comfort me.

''Thats what i thought Aunt Sue but i saw them''After i said this i began to cry harder. Jake held me and lifted me up and carried me into the house. He sat us on the couch,with me on his lap.I looked up and saw everyone had faces held either anger or pity,i turned and hid my face again. My brother held me tight and whispered how every thing was going to be OK.I wanted to believe him,but i couldn't image my life without Sam in it. After a few minutes of me crying and everyone was standing around we heard a the sound of a truck driving up our dirt road.I reorganized it as Sam's truck,Jake must have to because he slid me off his lap and began to walk towards the door. Thats when i realized Jake was going to fight Sam.I rushed towards him.

''Jake stop''i pleaded with

''No,Sam deserves this'' With that Jake ran out the door with all of us following. As soon as i saw Sam walking up our walkway looking heart broken i almost broke down. Jake stopped halfway and crossed his arms. When Sam tired to move past Jake he pushed him.

''Get out of here Uley,you're not welcome''Jake said in a stern voice.

''Jake please i have to talk to Bella,i love her''As soon as the word passed Sam lips,Jake lifted his fist and punched Sam square in his stumbled back and held his jaw.

''SHUT UP,IF YOU LOVE MY SISTER YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SLEPT WITH HER COUSIN. TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT BELLA CAUSE THIS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE HER''Jake screamed in Sam's shocked face. Out of no where Sam tackled Jake to the ground and began to punch him.I tired to run to them but my father grabbed me.

''Let go dad i have to stop them''i said struggling to brake free of his grasp.

''No, Bella let them get it out of their systems''my dad said. Sam and Jake were still punching each other. Jake had a black eye and Sam had a bruised jaw and both had a busted lip. My father had loosened his grip on me so when he thought i had given up i ran out of his arms and towards the fight.

''Bella stop''My father yelled but i ignored him and kept running. Sam had Jake pinned under him and was hitting him hard in the had just just raised his fist in the air to punch Jake again.I grabbed Sams arm hoping to stop him. Sam, surprised by my unexpected touch bought his fist back and punched me in the eye.I fell backwards covering my throbbing eye.I could hear people running toward us as Sam sat there staring at me in horror of what he had just done.

''Bella,i'm so sorry i didn't know..''Sam began to say but didn't finish because Jake had tackled him to the ground. Sam lay there on the ground,motionless letting Jake punch him. Embry pulled Jake off of Sam and Jared pulled Sam off the ground. My Dad took one look at me and told my aunt to bring me into the house.

''Sam you need to leave''My father said as i walked i got in the house. Soon i heard Sam's truck drive away.

FOUR DAYS LATER

I sat on my bed staring at my bedroom wall,like i had been doing for the past three eye still hurt but the bruise on it had faded.I've been skipping school,i just couldn't stand the thought of going into a room full of people who pity ed me.I could just hear the thoughts going though their minds like,_poor Bella,little girl couldn't keep her boyfriend faithful._I had heard my father and brother talking,they planned to sent me to school today.I have to be strong for them every since my mother died i always was the strong one. So now i had to pretend i was ok,for them.I rose up out of my bed and got a my hair,put on cloths.I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brother and father were eating. They looked at me shocked.

''Are you ok Bella''My father asked concerned.

''Yeah,Jake are you almost ready to go?''

''umm,yeah lets go''My brother said and hurried to get his keys.

''Ok bye dad love you''I said and gave my father a kiss on his cheek as i left.

We didnt talk the whole way to school until we arrived in front of the school.I turned to get out of car when Jake grabbed my hand.

''Bells are you sure your ready?''

''Yeah Jake,dont worry about me''

''Bells....''oh here it comes''I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you from Sam.''

''You know what Jake i'm sick and tired of everyone feeling sorry for me so just shut up''With that i got out of my brothers my worried looking friends and into school.I was hiding behind my hoodie trying to avoid everyones looks of pity. My mourning classes were ok, except everyone was looking at me. I didn't talk to anyone even my best friend Kim. I was dreading going to lunch, everyone was more social there. I put my books in my locker, while tearing up the picture hanging there of me and Sam. Me and Kim walked into the cafeteria and all eyes turned to us. Jared come over and wrapped a arm around Kim. I envied them. I brought a coke and sat next to my brother.

''Jake i'm sorry i snapped at you this mourning'' i said to Jake. I was afraid to lose him, i already lost mom and Sam. I don't think i would survive if i lost my brother.

''Aw thats fine Bella, you can snap at me anytime'' Jake replied and began eating. The table began to flow into a conversion and sometimes i had to force myself to laugh so Jake wouldn't be worried. I was trying to not to think about Sam or Leah, my mom once told me that if i didn't think about something long enough it would just go away. So that i was doing. I asked Kim if she wanted to go to the bathroom and she said yes. Then we headed to the bathroom. We walked in and saw that three stales were already taken. Me and kim went to the bathroom and while we were washing our hands when we heard a girl from the middle stale start talking.

''I'm so sick of people feeling sorry for Bella'' i was shocked to realize it was Leah who was talking. I looked at Kim and saw she was about to start talking. I quickly coved her mouth my hand before she could say anything. I wanted to hear what else Leah said. Then Leah continued talking.

''I mean its not my fault Sam doesn't love her. I know she's my cousin and i love her but look at Sam, He's strong,hot and nice. Then look at Bella, shes plain,boring. Sam needs someone exciting,like me.''Leah said cockily. I knew she was right and i was frozen in place. Leah then came out off the stale with her too friends. They were shocked to see me and Kim standing there. I walked up to Leah, inches away from her face.

''Your right Leah and you know what you can have Sam. Its clear you and him belong together.'' i said that and broke my heart while saying it. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Leah. So i ran out of the bathroom and to the back of the school. I needed air, when i got there i slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees, trying to leave. In and out. In and out.

''Bella?'' i heard a man's voice say. I looked up and saw Jason, Kim's older brother standing there. You would think i saw my best friends brother all the time but i really didn't. Jason was a partier. He usually skipped most school. I never really talked to him cause Sam thought he was bad news but i didn't care.

''Hey,Jason'' i said while i wiped the tears from my cheeks.

''So''he said and sat next to me.''I heard about you and Sam'' i was just waiting for him to say sorry like everyone else did now. But he didn't he just said''that sucks''

I looked at him in surprise. His face didn't hold any pity it just held calmness. I didn't know why but i liked it. He was the first person today who didn't look at me with pity.

''Yeah,it does'' i replied not knowing what else to say.

''You know i never really liked Sam''Jason said out of nowhere.

''Really?'' i asked surpised. It seemed like everyone in La push liked Sam. He was the star quarter back when he was in high school, so in everyones eyes he was perfect. Even in mine until four days ago.

''Yeah he always tried to control everything, it pissed me off''Jason said this and i did something that even surprised me, i started laughing. But it wasn't because anyone was looking,i was laughing cause i felt like it. Something about Jason made me relaxed.

''There's a smile''he said and flashed me a bright smile. Me and Jason sat there talking about nothing and everything. I found out that Kim and Jason's parents got sick of his behavior and kicked him out. He got a job at La push Cars as a micanic. He also rented the apartment above it. It seemed to me he really loved cars. As we talked i found myself opening up to Jason, he was easy to talk to. Jason was looking at me with pity or like i was about to brake down. He was looking at me like notning was wrong. It remained me of how i was before the whole Sam & Leah thing. I guess i lost track of time cause in what seemed like minutes i heard the school bell go off. I looked around and saw Jake and the gang coming toward us looking worried when they saw Jason next to me. Jason must have felt my discomfert cause he stood and held his hand out to me.

''You wanna get out of here'' He asked me in a daring tone. At that moment i felt daring and i sure as hell didnt want to go back into the school.

''Sure''i replied and he helped me up and got onto his motorcycle that was parked in front of us. Jason handed me a helmet and i climbed on the back of the bike. As the engine rared i wrapped my arms around Jason's waist. I turned and saw my brother and his friends practicably running toward us with all pissed and shocked expressions.

''Hold on''Jason urged me before speeding out of the school parking lot. Over the engine i could faintly hear someone calling my name but i couldn't bring myself to care. Because right now i was free.

END OF FLASHBACK

I ran out of the bathroom and into the parking lot where Jason was getting off his bike. He turned and saw me and gasped.

''Bella?'' he asked questionably. I nodded and ran into his open arms, laughing because i knew he would be the person to recognize me. After i caught Sam and leah together, I was a mess,i didn't want to face the fact that Sam Uley the love my life cheated on me. So i blocked out everyone and everything except Jason. He was my only outlet to forget about Sam and i loved him for it. He was like the sun,when he was around everything was good. But he was also one of the reasons i had to leave La push.

''So when did you get back'' He asked as we broke apart. He slug his arm around my shoulders and we began walking towards the doors.

''Today,i came back for the dinner. Which you were late to i might add.''I said in a teasing tone.

''I had work,you look different. I bet Sam couldn't handle seeing you''

''yeah,you could say that''

''Really? Did Sam try something cause if he did i'll kick his ass even if he is alph-'' Jason stopped mid word and looked as if he said something he shouldn't have.

''Jason,its fine i can handle Sam''I said as if it was nothing. But inside i was panicking. Sam and Jason hated each other and i was still determined to keep Kim and Jared's wedding fight free. But all thoughts stopped when i looked up and saw Sam standing in front of us glaring at Jason's arm that was still around my shoulder.

AN: Ok sorry i just love cliff hangers:)Also if you want to see what Jason looks like look on my profile!


	7. Always have Always will

Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! You really keep me writing. OK so here is Chapter 7:)Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah Since its summer i promise to update more :)

PS.I don't own twilight or any of the characters!

Chapter 7:Kim's bachelorette party!

We all stood there in an awkward silence, Sam stood blocking our entering. I tensed for a fight that usually happened when Sam,Jason and myself were together. But nothing came but more silence. I was still angry at Sam for the kiss and before i could stop myself,the words slipped from my lips.

''So are we going to stand out here all night or are you going to let us go inside?'

After a few seconds of glaring,Sam swiftly moved enough for me and Jason to move past him to go inside. Jason kept his arm around me as we walked threw the halls. I could faintly hear Sam walking behind us.

''I guess its not your looks that have changed is it?'' Jason asked laughing.

''i guess'' i replied smirking.

When we got back to the room everyone was laughing at something Kim said. Well except my dad and brother, they both looked worried until they saw i had returned. That was until they saw Jason with me. Jake and my dad didn't approve of Jason but i could care less. Kim got up when she saw her older brother.

''Of course Bella comes back with my long lost brother'' Kim stated while giving him a hug and winked at me over his shoulder. We all sat down again me next to Jason and Kim who was siting on Jared's lap again. Oh yeah with Sam who was still staring daggers at Jason, was sitting across from us. Me,Kim and Emily were talking about wedding stuff when something came into my head.

''Oh no did a miss the bachelorette party?'' i said scared. I had never really been to any weddings and i was hoping i could be part of the party. To my surprise everyone looked confused except Emily who looked horrified.

''OH MY GOD I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I WAS FORGETTING'' Emily screamed and began apologizing to Kim.

''Emily, its fine what is a bachelorette party anyway?'' Kim asked innocently. While Emily was explaining to Kim what a bachelorette party is an idea came to me. I was so excited i stood and screamed.

''YES!'' Then i point at Kim''I am going to throw you the best bachelorette party in the history of world!''.

Kim who now knew what a bachelorette party was jumped up and began hugging me. Emily looked as if i just saved her life and well Leah looked like a bitch. Everyone except Aunt sue,Quil, Jason and Paul looked worried.

''um Bella,are you sure its going to be safe?'' Jared stated.

''Yeah i don't think its safe'' Sam agreed.

''Yep not safe enough''Embry also agreed

''Oh shut up guys your just scared some guy will hit on ya girls'' i replied laughing. But when i looked at their faces i could see they were dead serious on not letting us go.

''Come on guys...'' I said giving them my 'puppy dog eyes'. I could see them slowly coming undone, mostly Sam. My 'puppy dog eyes always had an effect on him and i loved it.

''Alright, you guys can go..''Sam said and all the girls gave a squeal of excitement but Sam wasn't finished'' But me and the guys are coming too.''

Kim and Emily seemed to be alright with the idea but i was not. If Sam and all the guys came,he would be watching me like a hawk. But maybe it was the prefect was to get Sam jealous. Plus me and Jason could hang out more.

''Alright guys be at my house at 8:00 and girls be there at 7:00 so we can get ready''

''Um what should i wear?'' Kim and Emily asked at the same time.

'' Don't worry i have the perfect outfits for both of you'' i said and they looked relived. When it was time to leave i hugged everyone except Sam who had open arms and Leah. My dad, Jake and me caught up when we got home. I missed them a lot. I remembered i wanted to show Jake a funny site i found on the web called imeanwut [.] com. Jake couldn't stop laughing and it was good to see. When 7:00 Kim, Emily and fortunately Leah came. Kim and Emily LOVED the dresses[pic on profile]and put them on quickly. They looked amazing and i was proud of myself. When i put on my dress Kim and Emily gasped.

''Sam is gonna die when he sees you'' Kim said excitedly and Leah looked jealous as hell. Just then i heard the guys come in. We all came down and Paul let out a wolf whistle. Kim and Emily ran to there men who were waiting. Sam was standing looking at me as if i were a goddess and i was loving every minute of it.

''Like what you see Sam?'' I asked cockily

''Always have, always will'' He replied and i smirked. I asked where Jason was and Embry told me he had work. Maybe this is better i thought to myself. I mean at least i dont have to worry about Sam and Jason killing each other. I gave my dad a quick kiss and we all started going to our cars.

''Bella your driving with me'' Sam said

''Really?''

''Its ok Sam Bella can sit in my lap''Paul suggested and patted his lap. I had to hold in my laughter.

''Like Hell'' Sam said,grabbed by hand and began pulling me to his truck. I have to admit i loved the feeling of Sam hand holding mine,it felt like it belonged there. When we got to his truck Sam opened the door for me,awww. But i was having a little trouble getting into the truck, since Sam was always tall so was his truck. It was close to impossible for me to get into it without jumping and there was no chance i was jumping in this dress. Sam seemed to sense i needed help cause he smiled and quickly picked me up. Staring into his eyes i felt whole. His touch brought an shock threw my body that i was slowly become addicted to. He must have felt it to because when he sat me down he looked disappointed. So was i. I think he saw the disappointed look on my face because he smiled at me and my frown turned upside down. Then i realized it i forgave Sam but there was no way in hell i was letting him back into my heart so easily.

Please review:)


	8. Future

Ok first i just to say I AM SO SORRY about not writing in a really long time.I kinda had writers block and just didn't have any good ideas about the story. NOW I DO NOW :) So snice i feel really sorry that i haven't updated i will REALLY try to update when ever i can. i hope you enjoy this chapter! OH yeah comments make me write faster :) aka this chapter has shouting!

Chapter 8: Butterflies

The car ride began in awkward silence with Sam stealing glances at me. Neither of us were speaking a word but inside I was freaking out. It seemed hard to breathe with Sam sitting right next to me in his truck. He seemed to be trying to watch me from the corner of his eyes. I suddenly had the urge to cough and when i did, Sam almost swerved off the road while all but shouting words at me.

''ARE YOU OK? DO YOU NEED WATER?ARE YOU SICK?DIZZY? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?''he then lifted both hands from the steering wheel to hold up 8 fingers. But that caused us to deft towards the next lane with had a car in it. I quickly grabbed his hands and shoved them back onto the steering wheel, probably saving my life while doing it. I did all thus while screaming at him.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?I'M FINE!CLAM DOWN!''i said while pushing my hair out of my face that fell down while the whole event was going on. But of course Sam still looked worried.

''Sorry,are you sure your ok?do you need a drink?''Sam asked while trying to look at both me and the road.

''Sam, I'm F-I-N-E OK? now can you please keep your eyes on the road for me?I have a wedding to attend''I said trying to relax i looked closely at him you could faintly see him shakeing at bit. Without thinking about it i put my hand in his and began rubbing circles around his hand with my thumb. When I finally realized what i did i slowly took my hand from missing the warmth. I decided to try to make conversation with Sam trying to ease away the awkwardness.

'''So,how have you been?''

''Alright i guess i missed you alot.I'm work at the police station now'' He said with a smirk on his face.

''Really? Thats nice. When did did you decide you wanted to be a cop''

''About seven years ago''Sam said and surprisingly i sould see a slight blush in his face.

''Why?''I couldn't help but wonder. When me and Sam were daring whenever we would talk about the future he never really told me what he wanted to do.

''Remember that one Halloween you dressed up a jailer and i was a cop?''

''Yeah''I said laughing

''Well that night you said i would be a great cop and it just clicked''

''What clicked?''I asked wondering where this was going and feeling my heart slightly beat harder.

''The future. Collage,you owning your own bakery in La push. Me become a cop. You being proud,us getting married. Me coming home to you like i always do and see you holding our child in your arms. From that point Noting else in the world mattered but you,me and our future.'' Sam said the word as if they were true. For a moment i could see it as clear as day in my then as if i bomb set off the words settled in my head. So just as a bomb would explode, I did.

''HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS MAKING ME THINK ABOUT A FUTURE WITH YOU LIKE THAT IS EVEN A POSSIABITLY! YOUR THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME! YOU SLEPT WITH MY COUSIN WHO WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH HOW COULD YOU!'' I sceram in his face just then i realized we were parked in the parking lot of the club.

''Bells i nev-''Sam tried to tell me with a pained look on his face but I wasn't done. Not at the least.

''NO SAM I NEED THIS! JUST LIKE I NEEDED YOU TO BE THERE FOR ME BUT YOU WERE NT! WERE YOU? NO YOU WERE TO BUSY WITH LEAH! AND HOW DARE YOU SAY ALL THOSE THINGS ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISSED ME AND LOVE ME WHEN YOU LEAH WAS PROBITY BACK IN YOUR BED THE MOMENT I LEFT! WHY SAM WAS I NOT GOOD ANOFE FOR YOU TOO PLAIN?what did i do to deserve that?'' I said threw my tears. I couldn't bring myself to look at Sam. I heard movement and then Sam's car door slam and before i could even lift up my head. My door was thrown open and I was grabbed by Sam and pushed onto side of the car. Sam pinned me to the car and grabbed my tear stained face in his hands and made me look up at him.

''I NEVER slept with Leah,bella. I love you and only you'' Sam said in the most certain voice i ever heard. Looking into his eyes i could tell he was telling the truth. So i did what any love struck girl would do. I crushed my lips to his without any hesitation.

Please comment! I now you hate me more cause the cliff hanger! But it OK cause you'll forgive me in the next chapter! But will Bella? GASP!


	9. The Truth

YAY I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! So i know this chapter is short but it explains a lot! :) Thank me laterrrr. Plus if you enjoy my stories i am posting some ideas on my profile so go look at them and tell me what you think!

Chapter 9:The truth

Sam spanned his hands across my bare neck and slid them up into my hair. I shivered under his touch. His touch intoxicating me was beyond anything i had ever felt. His rough hands explored the curves of my dress,leaving a warm feeling to remain. Our to lips were hungrily devouring each other as if it were the first time. It felt like my body was on fire and Sam was the gasoline preventing me from dieing out. I wanted the moment to never end but i needed air and questions. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Sam's and pushed him back a bit to separate myself from him. Sam's eyes held a mixture of happiness,love and Confusion.

''Bella?Did i hurt you?''Sam asked worried glancing at my body as if checking for bruises.

''No,I'm fine but i need answers you didn't cheat on me with Leah then why was she in your bed?''

''Babe,i had everything i wanted,you. I wanted to make it official so i asked your dad if i could ask for your hand in marriage. He said yes and i couldn't wait to ask you. I was so nervous about picking the ring so i asked Leah to help me pick it out and she said she would. She said she would take school on Friday so we could pick out the ring then. But i got really worried about asking you so Jared came over and we had a couple of beers to clam my nerves. I had a hangover the next morning and called Leah and told her to just go to school. That i would just sleep it off and we could go later in the day. She said it was fine. So i went back to bed and the next thing i know your crying and Leah's in my bed." 'To say i was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't believe Sam was going to ask me to marry him.

''Wait then how did Leah wind up in your bed Sam?''

''Well after you ran out i pretty much freaked out. Yelling,throwing stuff. Leah said that she had to sneak in and make it look like i cheated on you so that me and her could be together. I told her she was crazy and kicked her out. I was so scared that i had lost you i got dressed and then drove to your house. ''Everything seemed so clear now. I felt relived to learn Sam never cheated on me and shocked that Leah could do that to me. But something was still bothering me.

''Why did you let me leave?You just stood there''I said,confused.

''Bella look at me. You could do so much better then me. I love you so much and i know you love me. But i always had my doubts. In the back of my mind i was waiting for you to realize that i don't deserve you. So when i saw you standing there looking at me with so much hurt i hated myself. I was frozen for a moment, a part of me told me to let you. That i would have held you back. I'm so selfish i couldn't stand the thought of my life without you. But it was too late you were gone. But i couldn't let you go. So i came to your house.'' He paused and a pained look came upon his face. ''I came to tell you what really happened. But then me and Jake go into it and..." Sam said and brushed his fingers across my face. That when i remembered what happened and felt my heart melt.

''Sam,it was an accident. Don't worry''I said taking his fingers and kissing there tips.

''Bella,how can i not worry? I hit you. That was something i thought i would never do. It was one of my biggest fears. I had always told myself that i would never hurt you like my father did to my mom but i did. I'm just like him,a monster.'' Sam said touching his forehead to mine with a anguished expression on his face. I couldn't help but kiss him softly on his lips. The kiss was soft and slow. I again ended it.

''Sam,you are nothing like your father. You are the most sweet,loving,kind man i know. I knew you would never hit me or any woman for that matter. So baby please don't worry about it. Please for me?" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes i knew would make him melt.

''OK,anything for you''

Sam said and lowered his lips to mine once again. The kiss was a mixture of both kisses before. Sam's body was pressed against mine felt so good that nothing this good could be legal. Maybe he would arrest me. Yummy. I felt my knees give away. Sam must have sensed this because he put his hands behind my knees,picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Mine and Sam's bodies were like too puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. I could already feel myself losing my will power. That was something i promised myself i would never do. Conjuring up any will power i could I pulled my lips away from Sam's. That didn't seem to stop Sam because he just moved to my neck. I bit my lip.

''Sam,stop''My words seemed to paralyze Sam to the core. He quickly placed me on the ground gently. We both seemed to be catching our breaths. Neither of us spoke for a few moments before Sam spoke.

''So,where does this leave us?''

OHHHH I HAD TO DO IT SORRY! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Authors note

Hi guys,Sorry this isnt an update :( So many things are going on in my life.I've been really sick and havent been getting any sleep. My boyfriend and i have been having problems (he cheated). School work has been paling up.I'm so sorry about this.I really wish i could update right now but i can barley keep my eyes open.I just wanted to write this to let everyone know i didnt forget about this story.I will try my hardest to update soon.

Sorry,

imnotperfectbutikeeptrying


	11. He is mine Bitch

Yay! Chapter 10! I'm so proud of myself :) First Thanks you all so much for all the reviews and words of wisdom. They really helped me out threw my bad days :) So i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. At the moment I'm working on my other story _our love is a lie_. So if you like my stories follow that one also. Also Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

Chapter 10: He is mine Bitch

Confusion.

That is the state in which my mind was in after Sam asked me the question. So many things going through my mind at once had me frozen. I was still in shock from all the things Sam told me already. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and ruin everything. So three words seemed like the most logical answer at the moment.

''I don't know "I said while resting my forehead against Sam's. Staring into his eyes I could tell he was confused. "Sam I've learned so many things today. I'm a little over whelmed and I don't want to make any decisions I could regret in the future." As soon as I said the words I could see hurt come across Sam's face but before I could explain Sam began to talk.

''Baby, I know your overwhelmed and I never want to rush you into anything but you would never regret being with me. I will spend every single minute of every single day making you happy. I'll do anything for you .As long as i have breathe in my body no one and nothing will ever hurt you." The determinations and love in his eyes made me weak in the knees.

''Sam, I believe you and I love you with all my heart. But I need to think about this. This has to be my decision"

Neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes. We just stared into each other eyes .Suddenly I couldn't hold my voice in.

''Are you mad?" I asked scared of the answer.

Sam just shook his head and said "I'll Wait forever if I have to "With a sad smile on his face. All of me wanted to kiss that sad smile off but I couldn't let myself get hurt so easily.

Suddenly i realized we were still in the club's parking lot.I could see the gang over Sam's shoulder thanks to my heals. Everyone was staring at us. Creepy huh? Kim and Jared looked like two kids at Christmas. Leah looked pissed which i really didn't give a shit about. Paul was staring at my legs. Cough cough perv. Emily and Embry were looking relived and Jake was looking at Sam like he wanted to fight . Sam must have realized this because he turned and waved. Which cause everyone to scramble. Sam turned back to me.

''This conversation isn't over.'' He said in a strict voice which made me smile.

''Yes sir'' I said while saluting him. He winked and we turned and walked towards the club and our friends.

''Enjoy the show everyone ?'' I asked joking.

''God knows i did''Paul said which earned him a slap on the head from Sam. When we got to the door the bouncer asked us all for our Sam, Jared,Paul,Jake and Embry were over 21 they got black bands which meant they could buy alcohol. Lucky . Kim,Emily,Leah already had white band on meaning they were under 21. Leah seemed to be trying to get the bouncer to give her a black band but it wasn't happening. I held out my id and the bouncer glanced at it.

"I can sense that you're a terrific lover, and it intimidates me a little." The guy said in a flirty voice to me.I heard the girls gasp and Boys tense. Sam and Jake took a step towards him but i stopped them.

"Excuse me?"I said shocked.

"So,Your place or mine? Tell you what? I'll flip a coin. Head at my place, tail at yours."He said and pulled out a flipped it quick and it landed on heads."Looks like your coming to my house tonight baby"

Sam moved so fast i couldn't even stop him before he had the bouncer by the neck and was chocking him. The guy was trying to get Sam off of him but Sam was too strong. All of us were to shocked to speak or move.

"Don't you DARE ever talk to her like that you son of a bitch. If i ever see you so much as glace at her. I . WILL. KILL. YOU." Sam said while shaking.

I've never been scared of Sam before in my life until now. It looked like he wanted to rip the guys head off. I had to do something. I stepped forward and put my hand slowly on his shoulder. Sam realized it was me and seemed to clam down a bit. But he still hadn't taking his hand off of the guys neck. I had to clam him down before he really hurt the guy.

"Baby stop"

"No did you hear what he said Bella? He insulted you. He has to pay "

''Sam please stop. Your scaring me " My words seemed to bring him out of what ever state he was in. He let go of the guy and step back.

"You will NEVER speak to her again. UNDERSTAND?" Sam said to the coughing guy. The man seemed to not be able to talk so he just nodded. Sam grabbed my band and id out of the guys hand and gave them to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me inside. The gang followed in behind us. Inside the club was loud and filled with people. I couldn't stand it anymore and i pushed myself out of Sam arms.

He turned confused at me. HA HA does he really think i going to me all lovely dove with him after he almost killed a guy? HELL NO! The Gang seemed to be uncomfortable around me and Sam.

"Guys, go have fun i just need to talk to Sam for a moment" I said and winked at Kim. I grabbed Sam and lead him into the back of the club which wasn't so loud. I glaced back and saw Kim and jared dancing together, they seemed to be having fun now so i breathed a sigh of relief. I turned back to Sam.

"Whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"Whats wrong Sam?You almost killed some guy outside just because he said some stupid pick up line!"

"No i almost killed him cause he had the guts to even SUGGGEST that you would have sex with him! NO ONE WILL EVER BE WITH YOU LIKE THAT BUT ME!"Sam said while grabbing my face and trying to pull it towards him. i Pushed his hands away.

"Don t you dare talk to me like that Sam ulgy! You don't own me!"

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA? you know as well as i that we belong to each other! Always Have!"

"Damn it Sam. You cant fight every guy that looks or hits on me Sam!"

"Wanna Bet!" At this point myself and Sam were fuming. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"FINE have it your way!" I said and began walking away smiling. Sam was going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Sam asked while following me.

"If you can hit anyone you want so can i " As soon as i finished my sentence i found her. I tapped on leah's shoulder and she turned around. Before Leah or Sam knew what was happening i punched her in her face. Happy when she fell to the ground knocked out.

"He is mine bitch!" I said in her bleeding face.

Everyone was shocked. I glanced at Paul.

"Get her cleaned up and out of here" i said to muttered something like that was hot before he picked her off the ground. I couldn't help but feel proud when i saw a BIG bruise forming on her eye. I turned and Sam was inches from my face.

"Happy now?" i said with a smirk.

With lust in his eyes he pulled my lips to his.

HAHAHA ! I HAD TO GET THAT BITCH KNOCKED OUT! :) Review PLease!


	12. Sorry its just my ides's

Hello Everyone! I'm Back! I will be posting more chapters for my first story PLUS posting ideas of mine for new stories so if you like them send me a message telling me so!

My story Idea's:

* * *

Our Love is a Lie-Innocent 22 year old collage student Bella met Dangerous 24 year old mob boss Edward Cullen. She has no idea who he really is but soon head over heels in love with will Bella do when Edward tells her who he is AFTER the wedding?Leave?Stay?Will she even have a choice in the matter?Could she ever trust him again or will everything they had crash and burn?Is Bella also hiding something from Edward? All Human.

.com/banners/

* * *

Secerts- Isabella Volturi Adopted Daugther of Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Volturi has always wished for a normal life. No vampires,guards,or death. She would never tell her family of her wishing scared to hurt them. But when her father hears of her wish he can not say no. He makes a deal with his daughter, she may go to any place she wished for 4 years. In that 4 years she would there would be No guards,vampires etc. But when she returns she must marry the man Aro has chosen for her. Felix whom has always loved her since she was a child. But happens when she throws a dart at a map and it lands on La push? Or when she goes there and met Jacob who imprints? Will she get the normal life she wished for or the life she never knew she wanted?

.com/banners/

* * *

Lost-Bella and Jacob have been together since they were Bella is 16 and Jacob is 17 everything seems perfect. But what happens when Jacob Phases and is told to stay away from her?What happens when Bella finds out she is pregnant?Jacob imprints on her but can she forgive him for leaving her when she needed him most?Why is her belly growing so fast?And what is the growing friendship with the Cullen that Jacob doesn't know about?


End file.
